Dyskusja użytkownika:Akuumo
No no Akuumo, widać, zę "zasiedlasz" wszystkie wiki, na których ja jestem :) Najpierw Rpg teraz fanclub :P A skoro pisałeś, zę ocenisz pomysły innych, to wypowiedz się (chociaż o niektórych) moich M.O.C.'ach. Ich spis masz na mojej str usera lub w szablonie:Twórczość:Vezok999 Vezok999 10:25, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Hej! A moje mocki? Miałeś któregoś wybrać do Kul Żywiołów!!!! Wybierzesz czy nie?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenię twoją opowieść, jak ty ocenisz jego, jego i moją opowieść. Zivo22Władca Pustyni 18:17, sie 25, 2010 (UTC) Sunessi Stworzyłem wsypę - Sunessi. Ale nie wiem, czy mam ją umieścić we Wszechświecie Matoran, czy na Spherus Magna. Tak więc noże... to znaczy... myszki w dłoń! --The Champ Is Here!!! 11:13, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Sunessi to wyspa... ...z Wszechświata Matoran ...ze Spherus Magna Ech... Głosowanie wciąż trwa, gdyż jest 1:1. Głosowanie trwa do piątku. The Champ Is Here!!! 12:18, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Ktoś tu se jajca robi... 2:2. Kurwix... Kurwix... Kurwix! The Champ Is Here!!! 12:31, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) No... Tera lepiej... The Champ Is Here!!! 12:33, sie 30, 2010 (UTC) Fajne... chociaz z podpisów nie wiele wiem :D Vezok999 17:41, wrz 17, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, zbudowałem MOCa Laimax (w końcu to moja postać ;]) i teraz nie wiem, czy ty/ja napiszę artykuł i dam spoiler, czy dopiero po zakończeniu twojej opowieści? Lord Vox 17:56, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) OK. Lord Vox 08:57, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Mówiłem o Indianie Jonesie. Gdzie ty w PSK go widzisz? Co, że artefaktów szukają? Równie dobrze ja mogę powiedzieć, że Kule to też plagiat IJ. Pierwsza część jest podobna do Star Wars, wszyscy mi już to powiedzieli i się z tym pogodziłem. Ale druga część? Tam nigdzie nie ma IJ, specjalnie poprawiłem, żeby takich tekstów nie było. A to, że tobie się kojarzą kamienie i świątynia z Indianą, to już nie moja wina. Trzeciej części nie widziałeś, więc się nie wypowiadaj. Słuchaj, ja na prawdę nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, bo cię lubię. Mi chodziło tylko o to, żebyś kontynuował Kule, bo mi się podobają. PS Jak myślisz, że PSK to plagiat SW, to zajrzyj na Bio-Masters, gdzie Jedi-Toa są codziennością. PS2 Trochę u użyłem skrótów, mam nadzieję, że zrozumiałeś. XBOX 360 Naprawdę mógłbyś się wziąć za dokończenie Kul Żywiołów. Lord Vox 14:24, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dzięx. I jeszcze coś - oeniasz w skali 0/10? Nie lepiej by było 1-10? Bo tak to dziwnie wygląda ;) Lord Vox 14:51, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, mi to tam nie przeszkadza, tylko żeby się inni nie czepiali. Qrde, muszę wziąć tabletkę o mnie chyba Guurahk chorobą zaraził. A teraz się tak spytam: Kule Żywiołów mają się ku końcowi, czy to się jeszcze trochę pociągnie? Bo fajna opowieść z tego wyszła, ale jakoś tak szybko te Kule odnajdują. Lord Vox 15:02, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) thumb|LaimaxPaparapa! Oto MOC Laimax. I jak? Lord Vox 16:12, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, ale czerwony i srebrny do siebie pasują. To powód nr 1. Powód nr 2 jest taki, że nie znalazłem odpowiednio dużo takich czerwonych części, by starczyło na druga połowę :) Ale tak też jest fajnie. Pokazuje jej charakter: niby jest zła (czerwony), ale jest też wrażliwa (srebrny). Lord Vox 16:37, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ale nie jest (przynajmniej na razie) ;] Lord Vox 17:27, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Jakby co, tu jest jeszcze kilka zdjęć Laimax. Lord Vox 18:15, wrz 19, 2010 (UTC) Ale laska Zbudowałem Toa. Żywioł już ustaliłem. Tak jak to, że będzie kobietą. Ale z imieniem mam problem. Jakieś propozycje? Jeśli imię będzie naprawdę dobre, pozwolę wykorzystać tą Toa w opowieści, bądź też biografii. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:08, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Fajny nagłówek ;) Cóż, z imion zawsze byłem kipeski, bo większość moich imion to słowa w innych językach albo jakieś przeróbki. Zawsze się kuzyna pytałem. Ale też nie wiadomo jaki żywioł, a to czasami pomaga wymyślić imię (przynajmniej mi). Możesz napisać, jaki ona ma żywioł? Lord Vox 09:19, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Psionika. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:25, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Phmm... Ale wymyśliłeś :/ Lord Vox 09:38, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Dobra... Może być Kira? Lord Vox 09:43, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Nie. Kiedy ty to pisałeś, ja też pisałem, że już znalazłem imię. The Champ Is Here!!! 09:46, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) ^^ Sądząc z nazwy nagłówka to będzie niezła lasencja ^^ Cóż... Imię... Kobieta... Psionika... Paulina xD <żart> Hmmm... Może Axada? Albo Alelaska xD Cóż... Tidana Albo... Nie wiem, geniuszem od damskich imion nie jestem :P Banderwil Nie no! 2 konflikty edycji! Pisałem przed Voxem i Banderwilem! The Champ Is Here!!! 09:47, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Skoro już wymyśliłeś, to nam je zdradzisz :D? Lord Vox 09:50, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Dowiecie się wkrótce. Mogę jeydnie zdradzić, że będzie walczyć w HBW. The Champ Is Here!!! 10:37, paź 16, 2010 (UTC) Akuumo, wiesz, że cię lubię (tj. jak kumpla, żeby nie było jakichś domysłów) i właśnie jak kumpla się pytam - Kiedy ją, k@#wa, w końcu pokażesz?! Chcę zobaczyć, czy ktos na tej wiki potrafi orbić dobre żeńskie MOCi. A nawet nie zdradziłeś imienia (czy to nie jest przypadkiem Skylar?) Lord Vox 15:46, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) To nie jest żaden "popęd". Po prostu pewnego dnia uświadomiłem sobie, że tylko ja robię żeńskie MOCi. Fakt, na FB są jeszcze inne, ale bardzo mało, chyba tylko trzy, i niezbyt ciekawe. Moje to też nie są dzieła sztuki. Po prostu chcę zobaczyć, czy ktoś potrafi zrobić dobrą "laskę", jak to napisałeś w nagłówku. Nie jestem żadnym zbokiem (jeszcze nie ten wiek ^^). A imię zdradziło najnowsze HBW. Cóż, czekam na zdjęcia. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie przepakowana, bo takich nie lubię. Lord Vox 16:19, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) Jak tam ci idzie z Kulami? ;] I jeszcze jedno jedno: Laimax to postać zła, dobra czy neutralna? Lord Vox 18:02, paź 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiem, że teraz jest zła, ale chodzi mi jak jest ogólnie (bo nie będę wiedział do jakiej grupy ją na stronę wstawić). Lord Vox 10:22, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) Wejdziesz na GG? - Akuumo, dzisiaj przesyłam zdjęcia MOCów na twoje zamówienie (na razie dwóch)(pliki Cień Pustyni). Obaj to glaci. Lesiu namber tu 14:47, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Wpadłeś w jakiś szał edycji czy co? :O Lord Vox 15:08, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, rozumiem... I dzięki :D Lord Vox 15:17, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiesz co, Akuumo, może we dwóch dodamy ich do naszych twórczości, ty napiszesz "tylko imię i historia", a ja "tylko MOC". A co do żółtego: równie dobrze może być np. z plemienia Ognia, tylko zmienił kolor zbroi. Lesiu namber tu 08:55, mar 12, 2011 (UTC) Zwyczaje i kultura Karnoków Twój zwyczaj dopisałem już do artykułu. Dorób jeszcze jedn zwyczaj i kulturę - Takanuva, siódmy Toa 10:39, mar 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, może. Niez. Lesiu Znowu ty Robie katapulte ale akuumo mnie wyprzedza, razem z malumem robie pistolet. I znowu ty. Tyle że nasz strzela także na granaty.Panrahk17 11:43, kwi 30, 2011 (UTC) Będę mógł użyć Klerixa (dorosłego) jako zwierzęcia dla Rantara? Użytkownik:BionicleFan Z tym, że on mógłby być wyjątkowy - błękitne oczy, trzy żądła na ogonie zamiast jednego (jakoś to uzasadnię w historii Rantara) oraz spokojne usposobienie. A co do tego, że nie występuje na Archipelagu - napiszę, że go kupił na Południowym Kontynencie od kupca na czarnym rynku (handel rzadkimi Rahi) albo od kupca legalnego. Niez. BioFan. Bez 3 żądeł, ale czerwony - ok. Niez. BioFan A raczej czarny (czerwony nie pasuje do czarnego toa.) Zal. BioFan Cześć! To znów ja - Bio-Fan. Pytanko, mógłbym na Occasus zrobić jednego Thouda? Wiem, dwuczłonowe imię, łeb Rahkshi. Konkretnie Ciężkozbrojnego albo Zwiadowcę. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Dobrze, skoro się zgodziłeś, to przejdźmy do szczegółów. #Czy musi być biały? #Czy mogę mu dać jakiegoś Rahi? BioFan Aha. Raczej ty się komunikujesz zajedwabiście, ty piszesz tylkop "tak" lub "nie". Trudno, Rahi wstawię do innego kolesia. Dzięks za pozwolenie, może pojawi się za tydzień lub wcześniej. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Ocenisz? Ocenisz XW-77? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy do tego Moca - słuchaj, daje to tutaj bo nie wiem gdzie indziej, ale chciałem cię prosić o to by jeden z moich toa pochodził z Sunnesi. ma to być toa roślinności. ty zrobisz historię na Sunnesi, a ja dorobię resztę, okej? >HETROX 23< nie, nie to miał być matoranin roślinności, który uwielbiał przygody i wyjechał z Sunnesi. dopiero tam gdzie wylądował zmienił się w toa >HETROX 23< Manal >HETROX 23< Kobieta? Wartor nie jest kobietą, a oto dowody: #Wartor na początku miał Żywioł Światła, ale że zdobył Kanohi Levortax to zmienił się jego żywioł na Elektryczność. #Wartor jest żywiołem elektryczności, a nie błyskawicy,bo błyskawica pochodzi z sił natury,a elektryczność zasila technologię. - The Dark Warrior 11:25, 30 cze 2011 OK już się nie gniewam, ale żeby tak więcej razy nie było :) - The Dark Warrior 11:55, 30 cze 2011 (UTC) Tak więc zbuduję do mojego Mangai 23 Toa, ale chciałem również zbudować wojowników z kilku innych ras. U ciebie miałem do wyboru Thoudów i Karsian. Wybrałem Thoudów. Mógłbym zbudować ich koło 5 lub 6? W odpowiedzi napisz ilu mógłbym zbudować (nie obrażę się, jakbyś pozwolił mi tych 5 czy 6.). Wszyscy ciężkozbrojni. Napisałbym, że byli przyjaciółmi, płynęli na tym samym statku, jak odbywała się migracja Thoudów. no i gdy ich statek utonął to tylko oni przeżyli. Może być gites? Black Magic 15:33, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Dopsz, obniżam stawkę do 2-3 i to moje ostatnie słowo. Black Magic 17:08, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) 100krotne dzięx.Black Magic 10:49, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) O, i byłbym zapomniał - W drugiej części Kronik Nowego Spherus Magna Lumix będzie już w wersji nr 2. Black Magic 18:23, lip 2, 2011 (UTC) Nie, u mnie wszystko śmigało... Vox 18:32, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) 7 Vox 18:45, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) Czy ja dobrze słyszę - grasz w MineCrafta? :D Oryginał, czy tak jak Vox? Volgaraahk 07:59, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Żartowałem, wiem, niesmaczny żart. Wybacz. Co do chatu, Bandek też nie potrafi wejść, nie mam pojęcia czemu. Ja z Voxem wchodzimy bez problemu--Guurahk 16:00, sie 9, 2011 (UTC) No, no, ktoś tu przegonił Kopaczastego w edycja. Vezok999 12:56, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Już jakiś czas temu musiał mnie wyprzedzić. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Co się dzieje z twoją aktywnością? To stałe czy tylko tymczasowe? Vezok999 10:55, gru 10, 2011 (UTC) Siemasz, masz możliwość ocenienia najnowszego, niekasowalnego już Revona? Potrzebuję do niego jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 17:03, gru 19, 2011 (UTC) Cześć! To znów ja. Mogę użyć Klerixów, na Volei? Toa Revon 18:07, gru 31, 2011 (UTC Skoro byłeś godzinę temu to może to przeczytasz. Chciałem Ci podziękować za polecenie mi Przywoływacza Dusz i Krwawego Króla, oba już przeczytałem i są naprawde niezłe. Kani--Nui 10:40, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Napiszę tu, bo nie chcę mieć burdelu na dyskusji FFa - usunąłeś "ale urwały", ale wraz z nimi usunąłeś jakieś... 90% chumoru? I za to mam pretensje. Plus! Skoro to polska wiki, czemu nie nazywamy postaci 'Stanisław', 'Krzysztof', 'Elżbieta' etc. etc. ? Jeez, na wiki mamy Lagera, Breast (dobra, Breast już nie ma), Akmeda, Gabriela etc., ale nie, trzeba się Galii przypierdolić <8'S ViktoriaForever! 13:19, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) "Wywaliłem to, co nie pasowało do uniwersum", bla, bla, bla... Nie zawsze trzeba się sztywno trzymać zasad. PrettyGirl to pseudonim, nie imię. Galia to JEST imię. Oznacza, cytując: "Bożą falę", cokolwiek to znaczy, pochodzi z języka hebrajskiego. Co z tego, że w polskim języku to dawna kraina, 'Toa' to po szwedzku 'klozet', a jakoś nikt się nie sra. Da Bum Tss! You failed, spróbuj szczęścia następnym razem ;D ViktoriaForever! 13:38, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) Powiedz mi, że ty tylko udajesz... Proszę <:c ViktoriaForever! 18:31, mar 21, 2012 (UTC) A dlaczego zostałeś zablokowany? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ja cię sunę, o takie rzeczy się pytać... Możesz, możesz. ViktoriaForever! 10:40, kwi 7, 2012 (UTC)\ Taa... Czas Sagi i stworzenie... Ciężko. Myślę, że Saga przypada tak na... no, mniej więcej okres Inika i wcześniej (wątek z udziałem Suvila na Inika), ale nie jest to baaaardzo usztywnione i jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, jest możliwość przesunięcia (ale raczej w tył). A co do stworzenia, nie wiem, po prostu nie wiem =| Kani--Nui 19:09, maj 5, 2012 (UTC) Widać jak czytasz artykuły ;P Tanui to Toa, nie Matoranin. Już poprawiłem. ViktoriaForever! 09:18, maj 13, 2012 (UTC) Gratulacje dla Akuumo, który zmienił Grafikę Tygodnia w czwartek. ViktoriaForever! 09:45, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Ano tak mówi moja polonistka i wiele innych osób trochę mądrzejszych i ode mnie i od Ciebie. OdrodzonyStarożytny 18:26, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. Może Twoja polonistka jeszcze o tym nie wie, to możliwe. 2. Dowody? Czyli jakie dowody? OdrodzonyStarożytny 18:44, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) 1. Cóż, od czaspy by tego nie wymyśliła, a oprócz niej twierdzi tak jeszcze pare osób zupełnie ze sobą nie powiązanych. 2. Czym mają być te dowody? No cóż, wieści te rozchodzą się powoli. Pewnie nie będzie dla Ciebie dostatecznym dowodem ten link: http://forumarchiwum.gry-online.pl/S043archiwum.asp?ID=6478851, ale zwisa mi to, ja się słucham swojej polonistki. OdrodzonyStarożytny 19:06, cze 15, 2012 (UTC) Hej Akuuś, mógłbyś zmienić artykuł tygodnia w najbliższą niedzielę? Będę na wakacjach (w następną niedzielę postaram się już zmienić, ale jak tego nie zrobię to też cię proszę). Plisssss <:3 ViktoriaForever! 19:35, lip 25, 2012 (UTC) Akuumo - sorry, spytałbym wcześniej, ale byłem przez cały czas u babci (brak internetu). Więc pytam dopiero teraz - mogę wykorzystać Klerixy i Serentę na Petoskay? Icosel, Toa of Ice 11:33, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Mój Thoud W sumie, to lepiej, jak prześlę to tutaj. To jak na razie wersja RC (Release Candidate), czyli jakieś drobne poprawki mogą jeszcze się pojawić. Jako theme dałbym Nickelback - This Means War . Icosel, Toa of Ice 13:28, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) EDIT:Będzie to prawdopodobnie (jak na razie) ostatni mój MoC z takimi nagolennikami. Nie pisz że to będzie twój ostatni MoC z tymi nagolennikami, bo idę o zakład że zrobisz jeszcze kilka postaci z tego typu zbroją >.> Cóż, miałbym pewien problem - Thoud będzie jedną z niewielu (jeśli nie jedyną) postacią w drużynie, która nie miałaby mocy elementarnej, więc, żeby nie było nie fair, dałem działo. Ale, jak jest tak źle, to mogę dać dwa mniejsze karabinki, takie, jak ma T1 od t1movies. Karabinki, nie działa. A co do napakowania - taki miał być. Icosel, Toa of Ice 18:48, lip 28, 2012 (UTC) Ale Barraki mieli broń dystansową! Mahri też, ale tam... No więc skoro nie działo, nie karabin i nie łuk, a kuszę zrobić trudniej niż łuk, to mógłby być miotacz. Ale jak miotacza być nie może, to nie wiem jeszcze, jaką broń poza mieczem mu dam. Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:44, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) :Barraki mieli broń dystansową, ale użyli jej chyba tylko jeden raz. Jedyny Mahri, jaki oberwał kałamarnicą to Kongu. Więc nie mów, że posiadanie jej coś im dało EditionLoader 15:00, lip 29, 2012 (UTC) :Ale Barraki mieli armie! Nawet pod wodą. OK. Czyli miotacza, działa, łuku ani niczego dystansowego nie. No to pomyślę... I napiszę później. Icosel, Toa of Ice 14:32, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) :A pole bitwy było pod wodą. Wodą, którą władała Hahli EditionLoader 14:36, lip 30, 2012 (UTC) Cóż za stawka... Nie zakładam się, ale możesz być pewien, że to zrobię :P--Guurahk 12:25, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Zemsta Brawo Zemsta, brawo. Co powiesz na MLP? EditionLoader 14:14, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Da fuq? O co Ci chodzi?--Guurahk 19:10, sie 1, 2012 (UTC) Aaaa... Brawo trollmasterze ;P--Guurahk 12:13, sie 2, 2012 (UTC) Zobacz na nazwę tego pliku: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801125245/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/3/30/Zemsta_35.jpg <:c ViktoriaForever! 19:39, sie 24, 2012 (UTC) Pośmiewisko Akuumo! Dziś ma czacie dowiedziałem się że jesteś wyśmiewany! Zmień to! --Onewa (dyskusja) 12:59, sie 30, 2012 (UTC)Onewa Master of Comics Akuumo, proszę cię, jak już startujesz w wyborach i jesteś taki "odpowiedzialny" to nie kantuj >.> ViktoriaForever! 09:05, wrz 2, 2012 (UTC) Kane: Media:Kane.jpg ViktoriaForever! 17:18, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) ^AWWW~! SO OSOM! Operacja ]]Wykop! 19:09, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) Uzupełniłbyś listę swoich artów <:I ViktoriaForever! 15:50, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) A nie możesz tego zrobić TERAZ? ;_; ViktoriaForever! 16:32, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Ale to zajmuje 5 minut ;_; ViktoriaForever! 18:30, wrz 25, 2012 (UTC) Artykuł tygodnia Mógłbyś zmienić artykuł tygodnia, bo ja... mam małe problemy rodzinne (lekko mówiąc). ViktoriaForever! 08:03, paź 6, 2012 (UTC) Miłego czytania! ;3 ViktoriaForever! 11:46, lis 10, 2012 (UTC) Grafa tygodnia http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121117151628/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/d/d8/Revenge11.jpg To powinno być grafą tygodnia. Ktoś jeszcze jest za? Muge 19:53, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ja ViktoriaForever! 19:57, lis 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ja :Ja Wojtalla Artykuł tygodnia 2 Zmieniłbyś proszę artykuł tygodnia? Ja za bardzo nie mogę bo piszę z telefonu (neta nie mam). ViktoriaForever! 13:01, sty 6, 2013 (UTC) No właśnie o tym punkcie do regulaminu chatu myślałem ;D--Guurahk 19:49, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) E, nie złamałem regulaminu <;'v ViktoriaForever! 19:14, mar 25, 2013 (UTC) Muge "cieszy się, żeruszyłeś dupę, ale do staffów trza było iść ale po co, niech inni to zrobią..."Mitux447 16:59, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) Nie usuwaj tych grafik Kuumo, kajś dowody dla staffów. Horseless Horseman 17:13, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) A cóż to za problem ułatwić im i sobie życie? Horseless Horseman 17:33, kwi 10, 2013 (UTC) Usunęło by się je po interwencji staffów. Horseless Horseman 14:23, kwi 11, 2013 (UTC) Wiesz Kuumo, nie każdy ma cały dzień do przesiedzenia na kompie, więc dobrze by było, gdyby staff dowody miał tak *puff* od razu, a nie musiał przeszukiwać historie edycji, przesłane pliki itp. itd. Horseless Horseman 09:43, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Nie chce mi się już z tobą kłócić. "Z głupszym adminem nie wygrasz" Horseless Horseman 13:02, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Mów za siebie. Ja mam kompleksy i muszę się dowartościowywać, więc wszystkim się przejmuję ;_; Horseless Horseman 13:08, kwi 12, 2013 (UTC) Dzięki :| --Tercio 09:41, kwi 16, 2013 (UTC) Żartowałem, ty lamo >.> Muge 07:27, maj 2, 2013 (UTC) Spoko :D --Tercio 18:01, maj 3, 2013 (UTC) Ale chciałem o coś zapytać, lamo ._. Muge 18:22, maj 23, 2013 (UTC) Muge prosi, żebyś usunął jego wszystkie artykuły i grafiki ZuzaForever! :Oprócz Coury i Shatoyi ZuzaForever! Za co? :I --DEAL WITH IT! 15:17, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay... --DEAL WITH IT! 15:21, lip 5, 2013 (UTC) 1 Odbanuj 2 Sosnowce? Muge 08:51, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) 1 Ban 2 A może jednak Woskowice Małe? Muge 11:38, lip 8, 2013 (UTC) Nie masz Laimax w postaciach ZuzaForever! 10:32, lip 10, 2013 (UTC) Przesadzasz.. to nie było takie złe z drugiej strony ;u Vox prosił, by Cię zapytać, czy usuniesz odznaki :v Tene również to popiera Muge 11:14, lip 12, 2013 (UTC) Trollmuka http://pl.legoherofactory.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Zemsta1111/Tranzystor_bipolarny Pamiątka z czasów Kuumo trolla XD --Muge 19:34, lip 20, 2013 (UTC) Co ze mną? Hm, wywaliłem części Bio na środek pokoju i staram się coś wymyślić. The R.i.p.per 21:32, lip 29, 2013 (UTC) Walki Póki co jestem nad morzem, internet trafi się dwa razy na tydzień (1 Mbps na cały hotel, sieć obciążona jak...). Mam chyba trzy zaległe walki (Waragog vs. Kamienny Wierzchowiec, Demed vs. Pyrogerat i Valiander vs. Netar), wszystko odrobię. Następną walkę (11 sierpnia) napiszę, bo będę wtedy w domu. Napisz walkę 18.08, ja napiszę 25.08, potem cały wrzesień piszę ja. Całkiem możliwe że do 10 nie będę miał wcale dostępu do neta, więc teraz życzę powodzenia. --Kani--Nui 17:07, lip 30, 2013 (UTC) Dżaba, z łaski swojej z prośby mojej, rusz swoją tłustą, śliską od Huttowego śluzu dupę i zdejmij mi blokadę. Sam dodałeś "Walki Turnieju FB" do dwóch walk (Romn vs. Mortand, Netar vs. Valiander), ale już nie ruszyłeś wyżej wymienionej dupy, by to dokończyć. Oprócz tego dodałem daty do raportów, żeby łatwiej się łapać w swoich zaległych walkach. Swoją liczbę edycji czy odznak mam głęboko w odwłoku, a ty dobrze o tym wiesz. Gdybym chciał nabijać, pewnie pisałbym Navu: Łowca, publikując co słowo. No, to do zobaczyska na czacie. Możliwie szybko. --Kani--Nui 16:18, sie 5, 2013 (UTC) Zdrada http://images.wikia.com/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/4/48/SPISEKKNUCIERUABUA.JPG jak nam to wyjaśnisz ty fałszywa świnio? ;_; --Muge 10:46, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, przestane odbanuj błagam, jak jeszcze coś zrobie to na tydzień ;_; Muge 17:38, sie 9, 2013 (UTC) Dobra, już nie będę, wpuść mnie ;_; bo jak nie to cię obalę ;v PannaBronioForever! 10:03, sie 16, 2013 (UTC) Co ty odpierdalasz grubasie, nie złamałem regulaminu \( ._.)/ PannaBronioForever! 13:35, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Idź się spakuj na taczkę z całą rodziną i zjedź z górki, dałem tylko bo mi Muge kazał, poza tym one nie łamią regulaminu :c PannaBronioForever! 13:49, sie 23, 2013 (UTC) Zabawne, gdybym kogoś innego tak obraził, to by bana nie było. Widać EGO cię dopada. Tak jak Gbuura Muge 12:24, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Dziwko, prosze, jakbym obraził Tene to ty byś gówno wielkie zrobił na środku dywanu. I pierdole hejty, możesz te dwa skasować, żeby nie było problemu. Muge 12:33, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) XD A TYMCZASEM ZJEBAŁEŚ XD NA MOJEJ DYSCE XD BRAWO! Muge 12:33, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Oj, chyba to ostatnie napisałeś, bo głupio było ci tylko poprawić co zjebałeś :/ ale jeśli chcesz hejtu, to go dostaniesz. Tylko, że ciebie zhejtuje :/ Muge 12:42, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciągłe obrażanie? Ja tylko powiadziełem, że w 2004 ty byłeś w piwnicy. I jakbym to powiedział o Tene, to byś nic nie zrobił \(._.)/ Muge 12:48, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Ban Proszę o bana dla Voxa oto powód http://images.wikia.com/fanclubbionicle/pl/images/0/0c/Huehuehuehue.JPG tak sie vox zabawia jak nie ma gwiazdki na czacie :/ --Muge 15:13, sie 24, 2013 (UTC) Masz na ryju ;v http://i2.asntown.net/15/ugliest-batgirl-cosplay.jpg Nie wiedziałem że robisz cosplay'e --DEAL WITH IT! 19:32, wrz 10, 2013 (UTC) Tere i Tene spamowali jak jebane nubki, zbanuj ich, niech cierpią masz SS'y w nowych plikach :/ Muge 14:23, wrz 11, 2013 (UTC) Terepała i Tene spamowali emotkami, tu mam skrina, niestety wszystko się nie zmieściło, a tu jeszcze Tene próbuje się podszyć pod Muge i zwalić na niego winę :v Voxovan 14:32, wrz 11, 2013 (UTC) Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. :V TheSpawn. Ja pirdole, co za idioci, i tere chciał byc modem -.- NegativeNumbuh86 09:21, wrz 13, 2013 (UTC) :O nie nie, nie kłam mi tutaj. Ja nie chciałem moda, chciałem żebyś ty stracił. To zasadnicza różnica, ale admini inaczej zdecydowali, co i tak się skończyło tym, że nie mam moda :P --DEAL WITH IT! 12:17, wrz 13, 2013 (UTC) WASSUP shivn dał mi bana za focha \(._.)/ zdejmij go i przemów mu do rozsądku. Proszę --Muge 07:48, wrz 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, fuck. Masz niską tolerancje na trolling :P Pozostaje mi pogratulować, jak mnie od czasu do czasu nie popędzicie to jeszcze wolniej będzie xD Kani--Nui 18:09, wrz 16, 2013 (UTC) :PS. 7,5 linijki :> --Kani--Nui 18:10, wrz 16, 2013 (UTC) Ale już nie spiewałem lamko, a wcześniej Shivn dał mi kicka... so zlamiłeś. Znowu --Muge 17:15, paź 7, 2013 (UTC) A... to on mi dał bana... :/ więc ja zlamiłem NO ŚMIAŁO ŚMIEJ ZE MNIE Muge 17:16, paź 7, 2013 (UTC) ajyymo, zakończenie za horyzont jest tak bardzo MEH! NegativeNumbuh86 12:12, paź 18, 2013 (UTC) Czemu usunąłeś mój artykuł penisie? \( ._.)/ Voxovan 15:07, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Warto było ;v Muge 17:25, paź 28, 2013 (UTC) Dzisiaj mam w cholerę dużo nauki na jutro, także walka będzie w poniedziałek, czyli, jakby to powiedzieć chronologicznie... jutro (hue hue, Tene, jesteś taki zhabawhny) :v. TheSpawn. Masuj turboptysia, piszę. :/ TheSpawn. Voxovan]] 19:36, lis 23, 2013 (UTC) Zapewne dlatego, że nie istnieje. :v TheSpawn. Odblokuj mnie rasistowska świnio >:u Voxovan 10:30, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) Czat mi się spierdolił i to twoja wina Muge 12:07, sty 3, 2014 (UTC) Nie taka była umowa, nie ma hejtu dalej. Muge 19:57, sty 3, 2014 (UTC)